l'homme qui a tout
by Lyxeria
Summary: Draco, est un enfant pourri gaté, qui a tout ce qu'il veut sans donner aux autres, un de ses proches nous donne son avis à ce propos Songfic


Auteur : Lyxeria  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : Songfic, POV, Philosophique? En quelque sorte… Oh, et puis Shonen Ai, pour celles qui cherchent bien  
Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés sont © J. K. Rowling. « L'homme qui a tout » interprété par Mario Pelchat de la Comédie Musicale Don Juan appartient à Félix Gray.  
Note : Je trouvais que cette chanson s'appliquait bien à Malfoy alors voilà! Je vous réserve la surprise de qui fait la narration… héhéhé… 

  
Mode bande Annonce : Toi! Oui, c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse!! Tu aimes bien les songfics? Ou alors, tu en écris?? Et bien le site http://site.voila.fr/sing-it-with-me/ est pour toi!! Un site agréable et plein de douceur ou se trouve des songfics seulement!!

Mode normal : Vous en suppliiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!! V'nez faire un tour! Ou si vous êtes auteur, envoyez moi vos fics! Peut importe sur quel série elle est basé, j'accepte tout!

  
L'Homme qui a tout

  
S'il a souvent les yeux d'un ange  
Il a le cœur noir du démon  
Mais il a de façon étrange  
Cette force de séduction

Tout le monde connaît le grand Draco Malfoy. Ce gosse de riche qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds mais dont il n'a aucun intérêt! Il ne fait que se servir d'elles pour son plaisir personnel. Et il le sait! Il est conscient de ce qu'il fait j'en suis sur, et il abuse.

Cette assurance qui dérange  
Cette envie qui ne veut pas mourir  
Que tout doit lui appartenir

Il n'est qu'un enfant gâté. Il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait avoir et tout le monde se pli à ses quatre volontés. C'est pourquoi il est si arrogant, vous lui laissez tout ce qu'il veut et ça a toujours été ainsi et le demeurera.

Je ne sais pas moi qui le connaît  
Si un cœur battait sous sa veste  
Si ce n'est pas que je l'aimais  
Il faudrait que je le déteste

Je connais Draco depuis que nous sommes de jeunes enfants et il n'a jamais fait preuve d'un tant soit peu de gentillesse. Mais malgré sa rudesse, il a un je ne sais quoi qui émane de lui, qui fait que je ne peux le quitter. Il ne me ménage pas non plus, en fait il me traite comme un insecte nuisible pour la plupart du temps, mais je ne peux me forcer à le détester. 

Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier  
Même si au fond je le voulais  
Je l'aime autant que je le hais

Parfois, son comportement dépasse un tel point que je me demande comment je fais pour le supporter. Je me dis que je vaux mieux que lui, malgré ce qu'il dit. J'ai parfois envi de le laisser seul, de partir pour en rejoindre d'autres, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. Il y a une partie de moi qui l'aime et l'autre qui ne peut le supporter.

L'homme qui a tout mais qui n'a rien  
Celui qui veut tout posséder  
Sans pouvoir le garder

Tout ce qu'il possède est superficiel. De faux amis qui restent avec lui pour bénéficier de sa réputation. De fausses relations amoureuses étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne s'aiment. Si quelqu'un finit vraiment par l'aimer, il se décourage rapidement puisque Monsieur n'aime que sa petite personne.

L'homme qui a tout mais qui ne voit rien  
De l'amour qui passe à côté de lui  
Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Et des gens qui ont le béguin pour, il y en a! Certains sont même réellement amoureux de lui, mais il ne s'en préoccuper pas. Pourtant ça lui ferait du bien. Se sentir aimé ne peut qu'amener du bon. Mais non, il continu à n'avoir que des histoires sans lendemains.

S'il a souvent les yeux qui pleurent  
Ce n'est jamais parce qu'il est triste  
C'est que dans le rôle du menteur  
Il est le meilleur des artistes

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il s'en tire toujours à bon compte. Il invente milles et une histoires dont il est la malheureuse victime. Ne vous laissez jamais embarquer dans son jeu, vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il prend grand plaisir à tourmenter ses conquêtes.

Mais même moi qui le connais  
Je ne sais jamais où est l'acteur  
Je l'aime autant que je le hais

Je l'ai surpris quelque fois, alors qu'il se croyait seul dans le dortoir, perdu dans ses pensés, mélancolique. À ces moments je me demande si c'est le vrai Draco que je vois. Mais des que quelqu'un entre dans la même pièce que lui, il remet son masque d'arrogance. Celui qui gâche tant son visage. Je ne sais que penser de lui, est – il celui qu'il prétend être?

L'homme qui a tout mais qui n'a rien  
Celui qui veut tout poser  
Sans jamais pouvoir le garder

Est-ce que cette manie de tout vouloir n'est pas un appel à l'aide? Un manque d'attention, de tendresse? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas les parents les plus affectueux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher à quelqu'un réellement, même à moi, qui le connais depuis si longtemps. Peut-être est il tout simplement incapable de communiquer ses sentiments, qui sait!

L'homme qui a tout mais qui ne voit rien  
De l'amour qui passe à côté de lui  
Sans jamais s'arrêter

Mais devrait-il pas trouver un port d'attache? Quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Je peux comprendre qu'il ai des difficultés à s'attacher, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se fermer au monde extérieur, à l'amour. Toutes ces femmes qui n'attendent qu'un signe de sa part pour tout faire qui est en leur pouvoir pour le rendre heureux. Je n'arrive pas à le saisir!

L'homme qui a tout mais qui ne sait rien

Draco Malfoy, l'enfant chéri, ne connaît rien à la vie. Au lieu de s'ouvrir à elle et d'apprendre à connaître les gens, il continu à voir le monde à sa manière,

De l'ami qui voudrait lui dire  
Sans avoir peur de le faire rire

J'aimerais parfois lui en parler, mais sans doute le choque serait trop dure pour lui. D'abord d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et de plus, au sujet de quelque chose d'aussi philosophique que la perception de la vie. Il ferait sans doute une crise cardiaque. C'est vrai! Qui pourrait croire que Vincent Goyle est apte à réfléchir autre que sur qui va-t-il frapper aujourd'hui ou qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu au petit déjeuner.

Que s'il a tout ça ne vaut rien  
S'il ne sait pas donner un peu  
Il ne pourra jamais être deux

Je voudrais lui dire que je suis prêt à l'aider à vivre. Mais qu'il faut faire des sacrifices. Que pour être heureux, il faut parfois changer du tout pour tout. Que de tout vouloir pour lui n'est pas une bonne manière d'agir, qu'il blesse les autres en agissant en égoïste. Et que si justement, il fait l'égoïste, jamais il ne pourra aimer et être aimé pour vrai. Car l'amour à se fait à deux.

Ça vous étonne vraiment que je puisse avoir de telles réflexions, n'est-ce pas? Il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite, ils cachent souvent bien leur jeu. Regardez Weasley, un brave gars vous dites, mais saviez vous qu'il plus de préjugés sur n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui que l'ensemble des serpentares depuis Salazar Serpentare lui-même? [1] Ou Crabbe qui a une passion folle pour les animaux. Cessez donc de juger les gens, ils peuvent s'avérer être des personnes formidables!

The endeuuh!  
_________________________________________________________________

[1] Je n'aime pas Ron..... Est ce que ça parrait?? en passant, je suis désolée pour ses fans!

Bon, je sais la petite morale de la fin était un peu de trop, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pardon! Sinon, pourquoi Goyle, me demandez-vous? Pourquoi pas, vous répondrai-je! J'aime l'originalité, et dans les fanfics, les auteurs utilisent souvent les mêmes personnages. Alors, certains sont délaissés malgré leur potentiel d'intérêt! Et pour ma songfic, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de près de Malfoy! J'aurais pu prendre Crabbe, mais cela importe peu… Je ne sais même pas lequel est lequel!!

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est toujours très plaisant!

À la prochaine!   
Lyxéria

04-02-0  



End file.
